Porque sólo tú puedes
by HarukaSou
Summary: Sólo él la hacía sentir de esa manera, sólo él podía acariciarla de esa manera, sólo él podía amarla realmente. Siempre que estaban solos, terminaban de ésa manera. LiliXLeo Lemon! (En este One-Shot Leo es hombre)


**Hola~ Aquí traigo una pequeña inspiración que me vino a la cabeza mientras jugaba Tekken XD! Estos son mis personajes favoritos y con quienes más juego .3. ~ Me di cuenta que se veían muy lindas de pareja, acepto su relación así, pero en este one-shot Leo es hombre, solo porque aun pienso que no soy capaz de escribir un "yuri" XD! **

**Espero le den una oportunidad a este lemon :'3**

* * *

**Porque sólo tú puedes**

* * *

-Le-Leo, aquí no… - Dijo Lili un poco temblorosa al sentir los brazos de la persona a quien amaba alrededor de ella, sus manos la acariciaban provocando muchas sensaciones que solo él podía provocarle a la rubia, ella intentó resistirse, pero él sabía cómo convencerla.

-¿Por qué aquí no? – Sonrió Leo cuando vio que la chica dejo de resistirse, él estaba detrás de ella así que ella no podía ver su sonrisa.

-Po-porque… podrían entrar – Le dijo ella muy sonrojada dejándose llevar por las caricias del chico.

Ellos se encontraban en el sótano de la gran mansión de Lili.

-¿Enserio? – Él llevó una de sus manos a su pierna empezando a subir por debajo de su falda, Lili soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa al sentirlo – Te vez tan linda sonrojada, ama – Dijo él divertido por como Lili mostraba debilidad ante él, su sirviente.

-¡D-deja de sonreír, sé que lo haces! – Aunque no pudiera verlo, ella lo sabía.

-No puedo evitarlo, lo siento, pero si es una orden obedeceré – Él dejo de sonreír y detuvo su mano que ya estaba por llegar a donde quería.

-¿P-por qué te detienes? – Le preguntó Lili volteando a verlo un poco sonrojada.

-Dijiste que aquí no, ¿cierto? Debo obedecerla – Él iba a alejar su mano, pero Lili lo detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

-N-no te detengas – Dijo ella en voz baja y dejando de mirarlo.

-¿Eh? No la escucho, ama ¿podría hablar más alto? – Dijo Leo divertido.

-¡Que no te detengas! – Dijo ella muy sonrojada – Es una orden – Calmó su voz Lili – ¡Y como mi sirviente no puedes desobedecer! – Leo se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ya veo… - Él sonrió y la abrazó, le gustaba cuando se dejaba llevar – ¡Así que después de todo, es usted una pervertida, ama! – Le dijo él divertido, provocando que Lili se pusiera como un tomate.

-¡C-cállate, no puedes decirle eso a tu ama! – Gritó ella nerviosa.

-Cielos, si gritas así de verdad que entraran – Le susurró él en el oído mientras llevaba nuevamente su mano por debajo de su falda, entrelazando sus dedos de su braga y empezando a bajarla – He cerrado la puerta con llave, no te preocupes – Dijo terminando de bajar su braga y empezando a acariciar su intimidad.

-A-ah, Leo… idiota – Dijo ella mientras gemía por sus caricias.

-¿Te gusta? – Le dijo el sonriendo mientras veía la cara de Lili totalmente sonrojada y gimiendo de placer.

-A-ah sí… continúa…

-Como ordene – Él introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica y empezó a acariciar más profundamente.

-¡A-ah Le-Leo! – Empezó ella a gemir un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó sin detenerse.

-M-me duele… p-pero… m-me haces sentir tan bien… sólo a ti… puedo permitirte esto - Dijo ella aguantando uno que otro gemido de placer.

-Así es, me gusta que seas sincera – Le dijo él en su oído – Mereces un premio – Él introdujo otro de sus dedos logrando que la chica soltara otro gemido fuerte – De verdad, no importa cuántas veces lo hagamos es como si fuese tu primera vez, como si nunca lo hubieses sentido – Le dijo travieso.

-¡E-eso no es…! ¡Ah! – Se detuvo al sentir más los dedos de Leo acariciándola un poco más rápido y placenteramente.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? – Él empezó a besar un poco su cuello intentando no dejarle marcas que pudieran ver los demás.

-Q-quiero más – Dijo en un susurro la chica.

-A ver, veamos cómo están "ellas" – Leo empezó a desabrochar los botones de la parte superior del traje tan formal estilo victoriano color blanco y empezó a despojárselo al igual que su sostén dejando a la vista sus senos – mmm, sí que están muy bien ¿no necesitan caricias? – Dijo él y con sus dos manos empezó a acariciar cada seno, sus dedos jugaban con sus erectos pezones mientras escuchaba como ella gemía.

-¡Ah…! –Ella gemía mientras Leo aun acariciaba sus pezones apretándolos un poco, la atrajo un poco más a él logrando que ella sintiera su dureza – L-Leo – Ella se volteó y lo miró a los ojos aún muy sonrojada, él la miró un poco confundido – Y-yo… no quiero ser la única que reciba placer – Ella empezó a torpemente a desabrochar su camisa, por lo nerviosa que estaba, después de todo Leo siempre era quien hacía todo por ella.

-Te ayudo – Dijo él colocando su mano pero ella lo detuvo.

-Quiero hacerlo yo sola – Le dijo sonriéndole provocando un leve sonrojo en el chico, le parecía demasiado tierna. Ella terminó de desabrochar su camisa y quitársela de encima, empezó a besar su pecho un poco tímido mientras acariciaba su espalda, él chico sonrió con ternura al verla, sabía que era novicia, podría pelear bien y dar buenas patadas, pero en este tema necesitaba un poco de ayuda que él le ofrecería.

-Lili, ven – Ella levantó su mirada hacia él observando su cálida sonrisa, él se acercó más a ella y la besó con intensidad, un beso que fue correspondido por ella, quien extrañaba sus besos. Se le era muy difícil aguantar tanto tiempo sin él, sin besarlo y sentirlo.

Él la trajo más hacia él empezando a dar pasos atrás junto con Lili, tropezó con algo provocando que Leo volteara y viera un sillón, miró de nuevo a Lili quien sonreía. Ella rápidamente lo empujo quedando sentado sobre el sillón.

-¿Lili? – Ella sin responder a su llamado se sentó sobre sus piernas y siguió besando su pecho, esa posición tan sexy para Leo lo hacía excitarse más logrando que salieran gemidos de él, Lili sonrió por hacer un buen trabajo, empezó a bajar cada vez más, empezó con una de sus manos a bajar el cierre de su pantalón – Ah, Lili… si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo – Le dijo Leo considerándola ya que, no era la primera vez que él la acariciaba y la hacía sentir bien, pero para ella sí, él se sentía muy bien con solo acariciarla a ella, pero tenía que admitir que, con Lili acariciándolo se sentía aún mejor.

-Quiero hacerlo – Le dijo ella mientras despojaba de él todo lo que le estorbaba dejando a la vista el gran miembro del chico – Una ama también debe hacer sentir a gusto a su sirviente – Le dijo ella sonriendo – Quiero hacerte sentir como tú me haces sentir siempre – Ella subió y lo beso de nuevo, él se dejó llevar por ella, mientras acariciaban sus lenguas, Lili empezó a bajar su mano y a acariciar su miembro el cual estaba algo duro, logrando que gemidos salieran de Leo.

-Lo… haces bien para ser tu primera vez – Le dijo él sonrojado y gimiendo levemente, mientras ella le acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿D-de verdad? – Preguntó ella sin parar de acariciarle, empezando un poco más rápido logrando que salieran más gemidos de parte de Leo.

-Ah, sí… así sigue – Él ahora la beso de nuevo mientras ella seguía, mientras se besaban varios gemidos salían de ambos. Leo se sorprendió por como Lili paró el beso y empezó a bajar hacia su miembro erecto – ¿Lili? – Ella no contestó nuevamente a su llamado, empezó a lamerle provocando que él se sintiera cada vez mejor, entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo las lamidas de su compañera.

Ella lo introdujo dentro de su boca, lamiendo más intensamente, gemía también mientras lo hacía, sintiendo también el placer, ella lo empujo un poco más dentro provocándole arcadas.

-Cuidado, no lo metas hasta el fondo – Le dijo Leo nervioso, pero siguiendo saliéndole sonidos de placer.

-mmm… yo… tendré cuidado… déjame hacerlo – Dijo ella siguiendo lamiéndolo, junto sus manos y empezó a acariciar su intimidad sin dejar de lamer.

-Ah… haa… - Sentir a Leo de esa manera a Lili le gustaba demasiado, ya no podía detenerse aunque se lo pidiera.

-E-está muy grande – Dijo ella delicadamente mientras lamía un poco más rápido, la espalda de Leo se curva mientras gime, ella hace lo mejor posible con sus manos, lengua y labios.

-Ah, Lili ven aquí – Ella no quería detenerse, pero sabía porque Leo se lo pedía, ya había llegado la hora en que ambos se unirían como siempre terminaban haciéndolo, obedeció y se levantó siendo seguida por Leo – Buena chica – Él acaricio su cabeza y le besó el cuello, llevó nuevamente su mano hacia la intimidad de la chica introduciendo dos de sus dedos, Lili mordió su labio aguantando los gemidos – Estás muy mojada – Le dijo con una voz seductora mientras seguía besando su cuello - ¿estás lista?

-A-ah… sí… no quiero esperar más… Leo – Él colocó sus manos por sus piernas y la cargó, Lili se abrazó de su cuello para no caer.

-A-ah, Leo – Lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras gemía, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, hasta que llegaron contra la pared, él empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente provocando que ella lanzara más gemidos – ¡Ah…! Tramposo… - Él sabía que ésa posición la llegaba a calentar demasiado, ella no sabía el porqué, solo le parecía muy excitante.

-mmm… ¿por qué? – Él lo introdujo por completo logrando que la chica no lograra responderle por los fuertes gemidos, ella entierra sus uñas en su espalda como símbolo de dolor, él también gemía mientras continuaba – mmm… de verdad… no importa cuántas veces lo hagamos… es como tu primera vez – Le dijo él entre gemidos, aun así le gustaba ver a la chica así.

-¡A-ah…! ¡N-no es cier…ah! – Él empieza a moverse con fuerza aumentando la velocidad haciendo que saltara sobre sus brazos - ¡L-Leo! – Sus gemidos no paran, Leo empieza a lamer las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos a causa del dolor, de pronto empieza a gemir un poco leve haciéndolo saber que el dolor se había ido, así que él lo introduce nuevamente más adentro - ¡Ah! – Lili sintió como todo de ella salía dentro de sí.

-Pero que sensible… - Le dijo él placenteramente, rio un poco y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-T-tú… me vuelves una chica muy pervertida y sensible – Le dijo gimiendo mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura.

-¿Soy un mal sirviente entonces? – Le preguntó también mientras gemía.

-Nada de eso – Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza con ternura - ¡Ah! – Sintió nuevamente su estimulo.

-Ahora debo terminar yo también – Empezó a moverse un poco rápido nuevamente haciendo que la chica gima igual de fuerte, el placer no le permitía más qué eso, pero se deja llevar por él – Ah, tu cuerpo… se siente… tan bien – Le dijo entre gemidos cada palabra que decía.

-¡Ah... Leo…!

-Solo un poco más – Le dijo sin dejar de gemir.

-Sí… estaré bien… - Le dijo también entre gemidos.

-Eres tan linda – Lili sintió como el miembro de Leo se hacía más grande dentro de ella – Ya… me vengo – Le dijo con aquella voz tan excitada, fuertes gemidos salían de ellos hasta que Lili sintió el fluido liberado dentro de ella, ambos quedaron abrazados en esa misma posición respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre – Le dijo Lili provocando un leve sonrojo en Leo.

-Yo también, ama – Él la beso para luego bajarla de nuevo, arreglar su ropa y limpiar un poco el rastro de su cometido, nadie podía saber de esto, no estaba permitido que Lili estuviera con un sirviente, por eso siempre han mantenido su "relación amorosa" en secreto.

Pero, no importa dónde estuvieran, siempre que quedaban ellos dos solos terminaban en esta situación porque solamente así podían demostrarse su amor, al cerrar la puerta y quedar ellos dos solos, amándose sin control.

-Leo – Llamó Lili a su sirviente.

-¿Sí, ama? – Respondió al llamado de su ama.

Ella lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo y lo beso quizá por última vez en el día de hoy, si no es que el chico se escabullía a su habitación en la noche.

-Te amo, Leo – Le dijo al separarse de sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

-Te amo, Emilia – Le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Ellos no querían irse de allí, donde podían estar juntos y solos por fin, pero debían hacerlo antes de que se preguntaran donde estarían ellos dos, así que salieron de ése lugar.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, me has hecho muy feliz (?) y espero les haya gustado**

******Si este One-Shot llega a tener algo de éxito tal vez me anime a publicar un fic normal de como llegaron a "esto" y todo lo que han pasado :D **

******Espero reviews *3* Acepto críticas, sugerencias, halagos y/o galletas (?) **

******Sin más que decir me despido xD**


End file.
